fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddroid
Summary Armageddroid is a creaton by Charisonic to serve as the counterpart to Doomstructor Backstory After Doomstructor was created, he launched an omnidirectional shockwave that detonated every single universe singularity. Mere moments before, however, two more universes combined together to create the 2nd being in existence, Armageddroid. Once Armageddroid was born, he instantly sensed another power that rivaled his, and so he went to find it. Once they found each other, the two clashed in the center of the multiverse for over 1,000,000 years, almost completely obliterating the multiverse. The battle concluded with Doomstructor using the last of his energy to split Armageddroid's essence into two halves and launched them each into their own random universe out of the ones that remained, before the rest was re-created by Doomstructor anyway. For millenia, the two halves of Armagedroid searched for each other, until they finally re-united and fused once more. Reborn, he did a quick multiversal search for any life that could possibly rebuild his halves if he lost the next battle with Doomstructor. Finding nothing, he decided to create his own world and vastly accelerate the evolution process to form a planet teeming with beings able to produce high-tech machinery. He gave the planet two small core fragments, blueprints if you will, in order to keep producing halves of him in case he dies. Searching for two energy signals, Armageddroid came across two Astroidians that greatly resembled Doomstructor, Lunarios and Solarion. The two Astroidians knew who he was and wasted no time, transforming into their doomsday forms and creating Doomstructor once again. Their battle was not as long as before, only lasting days, with Doomstructor landing a sneak attack by grappling him from behind and blasted his core to nothingness. Once the battle ended, the planet he had created produced the first new body to roam the cosmos and seek revenge on Doomstructor and his creations. For billions of years, the guardians of Astroidia, and the destroyers of Mechanicron warred against each other, with the guardians winning 100 battles to 1. Before the births of Distructinator and Distructination, the previous guardian decided to try and end the war by finding Mechanicron and destroying it, but as he did this, his counterpart gave design plans to a primitive planet known as Earth. After the clash, the guardian lived in peace until it was his time to join the heart. After Distructinator and Distructination were born, 15 years later, a roboticist named Robert Ortegon managed to snag fragments of their skin after his last failed attempt to control them. He followed blueprints from a tablet he found that seemed to be how to clone Astroidians, but he accidentally created both halves of Armageddroid. The first battle between the 4 beings ended in the defeat of the 2 robot counterparts, but Robot Distructinator saved himself by leaving a piece of his core around the battlefield. 3 years later, Ortegon found it, re-created him, and after R.D seemingly killed his creator, he found the two brothers, revived his own and the two became the Great Destroyer once again. He beat the two even as they fused into ultimate Distructor, and after they recieved guidance from the spirits within the Heart, they unlocked their doomsday forms and brought Doomstructor back to finish off this threat. Knowing all of their tricks and not falling for previous strategies, the week-long battle ended in a mighty beam clash; Armageddroid seemed to have won, but then the spirits of every guardian ever made helping Doomstructor to deliver the final push and end Armageddroid for good. Once the battle ended, Doomstructor erased any trace of him from all of existence, never to be created again. Personal Statistics Name: '''Armageddroid, The Counter, The Great Destroyer, Basically any satan like diety in any religion. '''Age: 'As old as the Multiverse itself, around 14 billion years' Birthday: N/A Height: Varies but perfers to stay at 15'0 Eye Color: 'Has a half red and half Magenta Core. If he ever wanted to shapeshift into a species with eyes, he would have one red and one magenta '''Hair Color: '''N/A unless shapeshifted into a haired form, in which case it will be a turquoise and orange mixture. '''Personality: '''Extremely power hungry and sadistic, even though he's one of the two most powerful beings in all of existence, he still wants more to dominate his counterpart, as that is his only goal in life, to kill Doomstructor once and for all. '''Affiliations: '''Himself '''Status: '''Dead Powers and Abilities [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation]]- Can utilize his energy for many things, most notably destruction, [[Energy Projection|'Energy Projection']]- can fire all forms of energy blasts and beams from anywhere on his body, [[Flight|'Flight']], Existence Erasure, Creation, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Immortality (Tiers 1, 2, 3, 8, 10), super strength, Regeneration:'can regenerate perfectly and nearly instantaneously as long as he has energy to spare and at the very least one single cell of his core remains undamaged, '''Essence Splitting: '''He is able to split himself into two completely independent halves, '''Rebirth: '''As long as some creature has knowledge on how to build at least one half of him, he can return, '''Singularity: '''There is only one of him, no matter what; whenever he or Doomstructor are created, every timeline branch singles out into their respective pillars, creating only a maximum of 5 linear separate timelines where every decision is final, until both of them leave the multiverse, then they branch out again. [[Absorption|'Absorption]]: 'Is able to absorb any kind of energy to empower him, as long as it isn't coming from Doomstructor, but he can absorb enough energy to completely overpower Doomstructor, yet he never did, [[Teleportation|'Teleportation]], Time Travel: 'Only to the past of any multiverse, is completely able to change the way things turn out in the timeline as long as he doesn't exist at the moment he arrives, otherwise he is unable to travel there Combat Statistics 'Tier: 1-C to High 1-B Attack Potency:At the very least high multiverse level + Speed: Irrelevant but not omnipresent Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Durability: High multiverse level+ to Hyperverse level Stamina: Nigh-infinite: 'Fought Doomstructor for 1,000,000 years at full power, but still get exhausted by the end of the battle. 'Range: High Hyperversal: 'Can erase anything from existence in absolutely any timeline with literally just a thought. 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient: '''Cannot see or know anything about the future, cannot predict Doomstructor, is unable to know events in the afterlife unless he is a witness to them '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing but himself '''Notable Attacks/Techiques * Armageddon Annihilator: '''His absolute final attack, to be used when trying to kill Doomstructor * Dimensional/Time hopping: Is able to teleport to any universe and any timeline within that universe as well as travel back and forth from the afterlife and the multiverse '''Weaknesses: '''Is far too confident in his own power, which led to his downfall three times. He depends far too much on his copies to save him, should he ever be defeated, and it provides a false sense of security. '''Feats: '''Was able to fight against Doomstructor toe to toe and nearly beat him twice, what more do you need? Other '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He and Doomstructor can never cause a timeline split, if one of them dies while in battle, that's how it was meant to be, there is no other timeline where the other wins while the other loses * He uses his energy absorption much more often than Doomstructor, because unlike him, Armageddroid has no honor code and will use any means necessary to kill his hated foe. * He prefers to stay himself rather than be split like Doomstructor, but he can split himself if necessary. * Doomstructor is unaffected by his matter manipulation and vice versa, so the only way the two can kill each other is by pure, absolute power.